


Prompt: After Hours

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [16]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was wired. It had been a good hunt. My quarry had been fast, strong, and clever. Not nearly enough of those three qualities to defeat me, but enough to make the job fun. Integra had returned to the manor hours before my mission had been completed. I found her asleep in bed with an open book tangled amid bed sheets and a half smoked cigar in the ashtray. Dawn was nearing, but I didn't want to sleep in my coffin today. Instead I shut the windows' heavy curtains and began to slowly undress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Characters created by Kohta Hirano, who is incidentally not me. 
> 
> Yes! I'm still continuing with this series! Trying to get it up to an even twenty. 
> 
> Rating for suggestive language and Alu's wandering hands.

**Prompt: After hours**

I was wired. It had been a good hunt. My quarry had been fast, strong, and clever. Not nearly enough of those three qualities to defeat me, but enough to make the job fun. Integra had returned to the manor hours before my mission had been completed. I found her asleep in bed with an open book tangled amid bed sheets and a half smoked cigar in the ashtray. Dawn was nearing, but I didn't want to sleep in my coffin today. Instead I shut the windows' heavy curtains and began to slowly undress. I could have willed my garments away, but the hunt had left me feeling more sensual than usual. The sensation of fabric moving against my skin and the icy caress of the room's artificially cool air was exquisite. Because I am a well trained hound, I folded my clothes and placed them on an armchair near the window. My boots were left near the door. 

I crossed to the room to stand next to her bed, placed the book on her bedside table, and slowly pulled the covers off her body. Integra was wearing a white, lacy negligee I'd given to her last Christmas. She'd yelled at me, sworn that she would never wear it, and yet here it was, clinging to her body as perfectly as I'd imagined. Nothing would remain of it by the sun's zenith if I had my way. 

"Al'card," She drawled as she stirred. My master has always been a light sleeper. "If you don't get in bed and pull the covers back up, I swear to god I will shoot you."

I chuckled softly. She would, too. I crawled into bed and did as I was told. She squirmed as I curled against her body. 

"Dammit!" Integra groused. "You're bloody cold."

I laughed. "I'm sure you can think of ways to warm me up."

She scoffed but I saw her smile in the darkness. Integra lazily shifted and straddled my waist. I grinned wickedly. Though she was wearing underwear, I could feel the tantalizing heat of her cunt nestled against my cock. She reached over to retrieve her cigar, and looked down at me coolly. Despite her sharp eye, she was smirking around the end of her vice. 

"Light me," She ordered. 

Her authoritarial tone gave me a hard-on and I grabbed the zippo lighter off the bedside table. She sucked at the offered flame until the cherry glowed bright and hot, and the room was filled with pungent smoke. 

"Since you're here, I suppose I ought to make use of your presence," Integra was teasing and I smiled slyly as I slipped a finger under a thin strap of her negligee. She paid no mind to my caress, though I could smell the subtle change of her body. My merest touch made her tingle and not just due to my lack of body heat. 

"Of course. I am at your faithful servant. Use me however you wish."

She snorted. "Someday you may regret that."

"Never," I told her softly, sincerely and her cold demeanor thawed a bit. 

Her fingertips trailed fire over my chest and down along my belly. Integra's touch was proprietary. She scratched nails in a long, slow line across my stomach. Integra's eyes were critical, almost scrutinizing as she pushed her nails into my flesh. I pressed a fang into the corner of my lower lip until I tasted copper. 

"Tell me about the mission," Integra demanded quietly. 

"I slaughtered it," I shrugged. "Not much to tell."

"Try."

I laughed. "What's this? Since when are _you_ blood-thirsty?"

Usually I allowed Walter to debrief me on missions. He'd type up the paperwork and send it off to Integra. They were cold, matter-of-fact, sadly lacking in my embellishments and heady details.

"He was smart," I drawled. "Kept to crowds so that I had to rely on melee over gunplay."

Her brow furrowed, and she tilted her head. My eyes lingered along the sweep of Integra's hair falling over her shoulder. "That doesn't sound very discreet."

I laughed and slipped hands up her thighs. Her panties were lacy and translucent. I inched my fingers further up her body and slowly caressed her hips. She glared and scowled but squirmed nonetheless. 

"Hunting Midians isn't exactly a delicate art, my dear," I grinned. 

She scoffed, took a drag off her cigar, and blew smoke in my face. "You don't try hard enough."

I rose to one elbow in order to snatch up tendrils of her hair. Though I was tempted to pull her down into my arms and seduce her, I was rather enjoying the contrast of our words and my wandering hands. "Were I more careful, I'd be less efficient."

"Bollocks," Integra swore sharply. "You have an unbelievable amount of power and a fount of cleverness. There's no reason for your brutality aside from a lack of self-control."

"A great deal of my power is restricted by your family's seals."

"Of which you have clearance on releasing freely until the target's elimination," My master snapped, clearly intent on proving a point. "The only level of restriction you need my explicit permission to release is zero."

"Oh, so what?" I sighed, growing increasingly annoyed with her interrogation. "I like to play with my quarry. Do you truly have qualms about me torturing the filth that I hunt?"

Integra frowned as she put her cigar out once more. "You treat it like a game, Alucard, but it's not a play date to me. Cleaning up your messes are a bloody nightmare."

"Quite," I agreed with a toothy grin. 

"God _damn_ you," She slapped at my chest in nearly the same manner she slammed the top of her desk when she was angry. "Why do you still seek to bedevil me after all these years?"

I grinned and toppled her over. Quickly covering her body with my own, I pressed my hips between her open legs. Her sharp intake of breath marked her moved by my rare display of dominance. I snapped one of her garment's straps with my index finger and slowly peeled off the fabric over her breast. Tenderly pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger, I watched her expression. I liked that, though she was growing increasingly aroused, her eyes never wavered from mine. 

"You've not answered my question, servant," Integra pointed out in a tone that was far too hushed and intimate. 

"I enjoy making your blood boil," I drawled languidly, perhaps even a bit mockingly. 

She laughed, a glorious and unfortunately rare sound. "My god you're a predictable creature," Integra sighed with a shake of her head. 

In the next moment she was wrapping a long leg around my waist. Her gaze was sly and though my body was pressing her down into the mattress, I was the one shivering and weak to her mischievous look. 

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, my master."

She twisted her fingers in my hair as her body imprisoned me with long, hot limbs. Her mouth was inches from mine and the feel of her breath fanning against my lips left me utterly ruined. Even as my lover, Integra effortlessly mastered me. 

"There are much more mutually satisfying ways you can make my blood boil, Alucard," 

I smiled as I kissed and teased her. "How practical of you."

Integra scoffed softly as she looked away. "If only it were that simple."

I turned her face forward and looked deep into her eyes. There were so many things I wanted to tell her. Stupid, worthless sentimentalities. We didn't need them, but sometimes they slipped. 

"I love you," I should have whispered or seductively purred those words, but they instead fell roughly off my tongue. 

My master just drew me against her body in a rather possessive manner. I felt caged by her in the most delicious way possible. 

"Now you're getting it," Integra murmured as the room's darkness waned. 

**Finis.**


End file.
